


The Iowa Farmboy

by soundingsea



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Addiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come poker night, Dad might have a beer or three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Iowa Farmboy

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "Shadow".

Come poker night, Dad might have a beer or three. American, like his truck and his card-sharp war buddies. But Mom never allowed alcohol in the house.

Bring up Gramps and Mom's eyes would go tight and cold. Riley got that same look the one time he was a typical teenager, Platonic form of The Iowa Farmboy, and came home drunk.

Being in the military, in grad school, meant playing the part. Gotta live up to the frat stereotype, so he'd drink socially. But Riley never pondered the genetics of addiction until the first time fangs slipped into his skin.


End file.
